Emergence of a dual-card terminal provides convenience for a user having a dual-card demand. The user may insert two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards, usually a personal phone card and an office phone card, into a terminal simultaneously. Thus, only one terminal instead of two terminals is required for communication with the outside by using two cards.
Regardless of a single card or dual cards inserted currently into an existing dual-card terminal, a dual-card interface is always displayed. The dual-card interface is apparently necessary to a dual-card user. However, the dual-card interface is unnecessary to a single-card user or a user who does not use dual cards for a long time, and much inconvenience is brought to use of a user. Thus, the single-card user will intentionally avoid the dual-card terminal during the terminal selection, thereby being disadvantageous in popularization and use of the dual-card terminal.